1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child's high chair tray that is used in combination with eating utensils having elements that interlock with the upper surface of the high chair tray. More particularly, the present invention relates to a child's high chair tray having a surface of a continuous section of elements that mate with complementarily shaped elements on the eating utensils and toys to secure the utensils and toys to the tray surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Children's furniture capable of use with interlocking building blocks is known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,912 relates to a child's laptop, portable play table having an upper surface that interlocks with building blocks and one or more storage compartments. U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,264 relates to a child's play table with a reversible table top, one side of which includes modular building block interconnecting surface and smooth reverse side for playing with toys, puzzles and games. U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,081 relates to a child's play table with a surface that interlocks with toy building blocks. The table surface extends around a centrally located opening that leads to a storage compartment. However, none of these patents disclose children's furniture designed specifically for eating or eating utensils with complementarily shaped interlocking elements that mate with table surface.